ee_walfordfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 130 (15th May 1986)
Plot Trevor makes remarks about Den to Angie, before inviting her into the bathroom with him. Angie tells Den and he gets annoyed. Pauline doubles up her daily shifts at the launderette as Dot takes time off. Lofty asks Michelle if she still loves the father of her baby; she says she does not. He worries about how they will live now he has not got his traffic warden job, but Michelle reassures him that all will be okay. Trevor makes Den bet for him. Ali, Mehmet, Naima, Sue and Tony all meet in the café to discuss what they should do about The Firm and the protection money they still owe. Mehmet suggests getting the police involved, annoying Sue, who tells him he has not thought the consequences through. Dr. Legg tells Kathy and Pete that Pauline is on the verge of a mental and nervous breakdown, and needs more support. He suggests to Pete that he and Kathy look after Lou a few times a week. Angie offers Debbie a job at The Vic and she accepts. Ali asks Den if he can try and get The Firm off of their backs. Dr. Legg tries to encourage Dot to support Pauline, though she seems resistant to the idea. Mrs. Woods talks to Arthur and Michelle about her going into further education. Brad and Wilf collect Trevor from The Vic, posing as gas men. Trevor swaps into Wilf's uniform allowing him to leave. Kathy and Mary help Pauline out at the launderette. Dot arrives and talks to Mary, asking her if she is going back into prostitution. Mary is insulted. Sharon tells Den there is a weird man upstairs in front of Pete. She also tells him she knows he is planning to take Angie on another holiday and thanks him, unaware the holiday was actually for Jan. Angie gets a telling off by Den for going out, which Kathy and Pete hear. She then flirts with Andy in public, before Debbie takes Andy home. Sharon goes to stay at Ian's. He is Kelvin. Kelvin tells Ian and Sharon that he has had an argument with his father and gets drunk. Den tells Ali and Tony that he has managed to get The Firm off of their backs. Ali presents to Den Trevor's winnings from the betting; Den keeps the money for himself. Kelvin arrives at The Vic and calls Tony a bum. Tony is offended and tells Kelvin he has had enough of him, and that if his mother cannot sort him out he will be kicked out. Lofty asks Den why gas men were going upstairs in The Vic when there is no gas upstairs. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Mehmet Osman - Haluk Bilginer *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Annie Smith - Jenna Alembick, Samantha Crown & Zara Posener (Uncredited) Guest cast *Trevor - George Irving *Brad Williams - Jonathan Stratt (Credited as "Brad") *Mrs. Woods - Jennie Lee *Wilf - Unknown (Uncredited) Locations *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *45 Albert Square - Kitchen and backroom *Bridge Street Market *Launderette *Al's Café *14B Walford Towers - Living room/kitchen Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'It'll be a flurry of talcum powder and she'll be off on her bike and gone.' *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 20,150,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes